Pacific Mon
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Para combatir monstruos la humanidad debió crear monstruos. Y así, mi hermano y yo nos convertimos en uno de los mejores pilotos de Jaegers, la primer linea de defensa entre los Kaijus y la humanidad.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon y Pacific Rim no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **PACIFIC MON**

Las alarmas suenan por todo el cuartel lo que nos indica que un nuevo Kaiju ha surgido del pacifico. Entusiasmado y con una energía que sin importar la hora de la madrugada que es me levanto de mi cama con ganas de partir monstruos en dos.

Mi hermano es otro cantar, se tarda en levantar de su cama por lo que lo animo a que se apresure. Este me suelta algunas bromas y se dirige al baño, yo por mi lado estoy ya vistiéndome para ir al hangar y abordar nuestro dulce y magnifico Jaeger.

 _Garumon_ es como denominamos a un monstruoso robot de cientos de metros de alto. Construido de titanio y con un núcleo de reactor nuclear.

—Venga, no hagamos esperar al Kaiju —dice mi hermano al salir.

—Esa es la actitud que me gusta, hermano.

Ambos salimos de nuestra habitación y nos adentramos en los pasillos repletos de personas que van de un lado a otro para llevar acabo de sus tareas ante la nueva misión. Los que nos ven pasar nos saludan y desean una feliz cacería.

Me emociona que vayamos por nuestro quinto Kaiju consecutivo sin perder. Estamos a tan solo uno por detrás del mejor del mundo, un Jaeger de nombre clave _Greymon_ pilotado por dos hermanos muy famosos. Los Yagami.

Entramos a un elevador que nos conducirá directo al hangar. Nos adentramos al pequeño rectángulo y las puertas se cierran.

—¿Listo, hermano?

—Desde que esa cráter se abrió en las profundidades del mar.

Matt solo mueve negativo la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Aun estas chavo.

Yo solo esbozo una sarcástica sonrisa cuando las puertas del elevador se abren y nos dan paso a un pasillo que termina en una puerta al fondo.

Cruzamos el pasillo y nos adentramos a una cámara donde técnicos nos están esperando. Cada quien toma un lado de la cámara que está repleta de luces, tubos y ´paneles de control.

Nos visten a mi hermano y a mí con una armadura Mark IV color azul obscuro. Y nos indican lo que sabemos; colocarnos en unos pedales de metal que se ajustan una vez nuestros pies se colocan en su lugar. A nuestra espalda nos colocan unas placas que se ajustan a un brazo metálico.

Nos colocamos los cascos que contienen un líquido amarillento que se pierde al ser succionado del visor. Siempre me pregunte a donde irá a parar aquel líquido, y a que sabría.

Para ser pilotos de Jaeger es necesario ser compatibles, una persona sola no puede mover tantas toneladas de metal. Se necesitan dos pilotos, uno que maneje el hemisferio derecho y el otro el izquierdo. Aquí entra el enlace.

Nos conectan los cascos a unos tubos y pronto hacemos el enlace. En mi cabeza se muestran todas las vivencias que ha tenido mi hermano, pero son tan reales que es como si fuesen mis recuerdos. Por su parte se que ve los míos, y por tal no tenemos secretos. Un punto a favor para que seamos compatibles para manejar un Jaeger.

—No me acostumbró a esto —mencionó.

Mi hermano solo se limita a verme divertido mientras aprieta un botón del panel de control

—Izzy, infórmanos.

—Mis pilotos favoritos —se escucha por el intercomunicador—. Con la noticia de que hoy saldré con una bella bailarina de ballet.

—No si este Kaiju nos derrota.

Por el comunicador se escucha una burla que nos provoca carcajearnos.

—Venga, les toca un categoría tres —informa nuestro técnico—. Se denominada _Cabeza de martillo_.

—Un categoría tres, nada mal —dice mi hermano.

—Si dejan de bromear.

Una nueva voz se hace presente, y nos damos cuenta que es Lord Marshall quien a entrado en la conversación.

—No quiero juegos, deben estar completamente concentrados.

—Tranquilo Lord Marshall, este será nuestra quinta victoria —digo.

—No si continúan con esa actitud.

—Bien, estamos en ello —interviene mi hermano que me mira divertido.

A la orden de nuestro superior apretamos ciertos botones que conocemos del panel de control, y de un tirón, cae la cámara en que estamos. Si pudiera verla de fuera resultaría ser la cabeza del Jaeger que pronto termina por acoplarse al cuerpo.

Verificamos todos los sistemas junto con nuestro técnico Izzy, y una vez todo en orden nos ponemos en marcha.

Movemos nuestros pies y al mismo tiempo el inmenso robot mueve los suyos. Y es que para enfrentar monstruos la humanidad debió crear monstruos.

Y así nos dirigimos a un punto en el océano pacifico donde sabemos interceptaremos al enorme Kaiju. Pues nada puede detener a un Jaeger, y bajo el agua andamos sin preocupación hasta el punto que nos marco Izzy y el Lord Marshall.

—Izzy, estamos en el punto destinado.

—El Kaiju debería estar frente suya en menos de un minuto.

—Lo vemos.

Enfrente de nosotros por el visor del Jaeger nos topamos con lo que parece ser una isla. Pero su movimiento, y la corrección en la dirección es indicativo de que no es un pedazo de tierra.

—Enano, concentrado.

—Lo mismo digo, hermano.

Un contador en el radar nos indica el tiempo estimado para tener a nuestro oponente. Cuando el reloj comienza a pitar por la cercanía mi hermano y yo en un movimiento sincronizado nos ponemos en guardia.

La enrome isla la tenemos ya a nada de nosotros, y para nuestra sorpresa el Kaiju sale de un salto del agua para envestirnos.

En un movimiento de agilidad nos movemos hacia un lado y dejamos que la enorme criatura con cabeza de martillo vuelva al agua. Pero no esperamos a que nos ataque, le tomamos de la cola y lo arrastramos hacia nosotros.

Se lo que planea mi hermano y me agrada la idea. Cuando la criatura levanta su cabeza movemos nuestro brazo libre y le plantamos un tremendo golpe en la nuca que hace tambalear al monstruo que cae de golpe al agua levantando olas de varios metros.

—Buen golpe —escuchamos a nuestro operador.

—Y no has visto nada —dice mi hermano.

Al estar conectado con su mente sé lo que debo hacer enseguida de que el monstruo vuelve a surgir del mar.

—Preparando el súper _punch_ —anuncio mientras aprieto algunos botones en el panel.

Escuchamos como nuestro brazo izquierdo del Jaeger abre algunas placas y de estos salen unas turbinas. Cuando aprieto el botón que dice impulsar las turbinas comienzan a generar potencia. Solo debemos esperar el momento indicado para hacer el movimiento de nuestro brazo y soltar todo el potencial.

Vemos como la criatura va saliendo del mar, mantenemos la calma. Es bueno que estos monstruos tengan luces de neón para decirnos donde están.

Cuando el kaiju sale del agua soltamos el golpe, pero este es esquivado de una manera poco usual por nuestro oponente. Lo que nos deja atónitos.

El categoría tres aprovecha nuestro pierde de equilibrio y nos planta un golpe que nos lanza varios metros al agua. Pero este monstruo no se espera a que salgamos como lo hicimos nosotros, va hacia nuestra posición y nos empuja hasta el fondo del agua.

Los sistemas comienzan a emitir sonidos de alerta lo que nos indica que debemos hacer algo rápido para salir de aquel embrollo.

—Pilotos, situación —habla Lord Marshall.

—Echando un chapuzón con nuestro amigo —dice mi hermano.

—Los sistemas están dañándose, deben salir del agua pronto.

—Señor, es lo que intentamos pero nuestro amiguito nos está aturrando buenos golpes —digo apretando algunos botones.

—Takeru, utiliza el cañón de protones.

La recomendación de Izzy hace que mi hermano y yo nos observemos.

—Pero es peligroso a tan cercana distancia, estamos en agua.

—Confíen en mí.

Esas palabras nunca se debían poner en tela de juicio por lo que nos ponemos en marcha y activamos mi brazo derecho para destrozar a este monstruo.

—Necesito que me ayudes a liberarme.

—En eso estoy.

Mi hermano hace un movimiento con su parte de manejo del Jaeger. Su brazo esta libre ya que el Kaiju solo estaba atacando mi lado, arremetiendo el pecho con su enrome cabeza.

Con un fuerte golpe de súper punch hace que el Kaiju me deje libre mi lado, pero mi hermano no deja que huya y lo sujeta de un extremo de su cabeza.

—Vamos, enano, que no lo podre mantener así por mucho.

—En eso estoy.

Termino de apretar algunos botones y observo como mi brazo deja de parecer uno y se convierte en un cañón que emite partículas azules y blancas. Veo que el cargador va llenando el porcentaje necesario para lanzar la descarga.

Mientras mi hermano lucha porque el monstruo no se zaque de nuestro agarre. Pero cuando veo que mi hermano esta por ceder un pitido del panel me indica que el porcentaje esta completo y lanzo varios disparo al rostro de nuestro oponente.

Dejo vacio la carga de mi cañón para no permitir ningún error de que hemos acabado con nuestro adversario.

Por mis disparos el agua burbujeo impidiendo poder ver la situación del Kaiju. Para cuando todo se aclaro vemos como aquel temible monstruo ha perdido la mitad de su rostro, y el agua se tiñe de un verde asqueroso que es la sangre del Kaiju.

—¡Quinta victoria!

—¡Yeah!

Mi hermano y yo festejamos, y para cuando llegamos a nuestra base nuestros colegas nos reciben como héroes. Nos felicitan por obtener nuestro nuevo record, y nos vitorean. Augurando que nuestra racha siga invicta, lo que tenemos planeado.

—Hemos empatado a los Yagami, hermano —digo entrando a la central.

—Creo que ese record aun no lo alcanzan.

Lord Marshall nos recibe con una media sonrisa malvada que me hace alzar una ceja por la curiosidad de su buen humor.

—Vean.

Nos apunta hacia los monitores sobre su cabeza y vemos las noticias de lo que ha ocurrido hace unos momentos en Japón.

En las imágenes se puede observar al Jaeger Greymon luchando contra un Kaiju nivel tres con doble brazo en cada costado. En la noticia se puede leer: _Sexta victoria y contando_. Después se ve como el Jaeger le clava dos columnas de metal reforzado en los costados de su garganta, dando por terminado el encuentro.

—Oh no —digo, con baja estima.

—Esos Yagami están imparables.

—Señor, usted es macabro —digo al caer en cuenta—. Nunca nos aviso sobre ese otro Kaiju, lo pudimos derrotar.

—No sin que se llevara una ciudad de por medio —dice sin prestarme atención— Vayan a elaborar sus reportes, los quiero en veinte.

—Bien —decimos mi hermano y yo al unisonó.

Antes de partir veo en la noticia a los pilotos de Greymon. Uno es un castaño de la edad de mi padre, luce espontaneo y alegre, me gustaría conocerlo. Pero la que se lleva mi atención es su co-piloto y hermana. Una joven castaña de cabello corto, ojos grandes y marrones y una dulce y cálida sonrisa, no cabe duda que preferiría conocerla a ella. Lo mejor es que parece de mi edad.

—Despues ves la repetición, Takaishi —dice Lord Marshall, que acomoda unos papeles dándome la espalda.

—Sí, Lord Marshall.

Me retiro no sin antes ver que la piloto del Jaeger Japonés se llama Hikari Yagami. Es nombre no lo olvidare, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que la conoceré en algún momento.

* * *

 _Hey, pues vengo con un one-shot inspirado totalmente en la película de Pacific Rim. Creo que hasta el nombre lo dice todo jajaja. Bueno, estaba viendo la película y no pude evitar ver en lo protagonistas una relación con los rubios hermanos de Adventure. Por tal no me resistí y me puse a escribir una de las tantas aventuras que pudieran tener Takeru y Matt si fuesen pilotos de Jaeger._

 _Espero que les guste este pequeño fragmento de historia y me lo dejen saber en los comentarios._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
